1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water turbine, more particularly to a water turbine that is suitable for use with educational building blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Educational toys, such as building blocks, can encourage creativity and are thus popular among consumers. Moreover, the development of toys that can assist children in understanding the forces of nature is always a target sought by manufacturers.
At present, the power for driving toys built from building blocks comes mainly from batteries or solar energy. There is always a need to find other alternatives for driving such toys.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a water turbine that is suitable for use with educational building blocks.
Accordingly, the water turbine of this invention comprises:
a casing that confines a water compartment and that is formed with a water inlet for admitting pressurized water into the water compartment, and a water outlet for discharging the pressurized water from the water compartment;
a rotor mounted rotatably in the water compartment and driven rotatably by flow of the pressurized water from the water inlet through the water outlet;
a primary drive shaft coupled to and co-rotatable with the rotor;
a speed-reduction gear set coupled to and driven rotatably by the primary drive shaft; and
an output drive unit coupled to and driven rotatably by the speed-reduction gear set.